


Rough

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Callie and Arizona are fighting but then Arizona can’t resist Callie’s hotness and smut occurs;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

Arizona walked into the apartment, shucking her jacket and tossing her purse onto the table beside the door. Callie stormed in behind her, slamming the front door.  
“Do you realize that this surgery could be a breakthrough in spinal surgeries?” Callie had basically been yelling for the entire walk home from the hospital, drawing a lot of stares on the street and making Arizona wish that they’d driven to work that morning.   
“Yes, Calliope, of course I realize that,” she replied sharply, kicking off her shoes as Callie hurried around her so they could face each other.  
“Then why didn’t you stand up for me in front of Derek and the Chief?” Arizona could see the hint of betrayal in her girlfriend’s eyes and felt anger rise up in her again.  
“I was standing up for my patient, Calliope,” Arizona retorted, “I was doing my job.”  
“I was doing my job!” Callie practically shrieked, “We are surgeons, our job is to not be afraid of taking risks to improve our patients’ lives.” Callie pulled off her jacket, and even in her heated state, Arizona couldn’t help eyeing her girlfriend’s bared arms and curves. Goddamnit.  
“Okay, maybe that’s what being a surgeon means to you, but to me it’s making sure my kids get the treatment they deserve,” Arizona fumed, putting her hands on her hips.  
“Oh, okay! So this is about you being a better surgeon than me!” Callie exclaimed, her eyes flashing not unlike the way they did when she was fucking Arizona, “You’re just so much better than me, right Arizona? Better surgeon, better lesbian, I’m just an infant, right?”   
“It’s not about you, Callie!” Arizona finally snapped, completely losing her cool, “It’s about the patient! He doesn’t deserve to be a science experiment; he deserves the treatment that’s right for him!”  
The tension in the room made the hairs on Arizona’s arms stand up as Callie’s eyes darkened.  
“Fuck you, Arizona,” she snarled. Arizona felt her breath catch in her throat and as Callie moved to stalk past her, she grabbed her arm and pushed her roughly against the wall of the living room, their lips coming together in a bruising collision of tongue and teeth. Callie moaned, her mouth opening against Arizona’s, and the blonde pushed her tongue into her mouth, battling for dominance as she grabbed Callie’s wrists and pinned them against the wall above her head.   
She leaned forward to attack Callie’s neck, biting down on it hard enough to leave marks and making Callie hiss, her hips bucking forward slightly.   
“Say it again,” Arizona growled, sucking on Callie’s collarbone and leaving a dark bruise behind.   
“Fuck…you,” Callie gasped, arching her back, her chest pressing against Arizona’s. Arizona growled again and let go of Callie’s wrists to grab the neckline of Callie’s blouse. In one swift motion, she tore it in half in an impressive show of strength. Callie moaned as Arizona’s hands grabbed at her breasts roughly, palming them through the lace of her bra and continuing to bite and suck her way down her chest. She pulled one breast free of the bra and bit down, making Callie cry out, her hand tangling in Arizona’s hair as the blonde sucked and pulled at her nipple.   
Arizona caught one of Callie’s wrists and pressed it to the wall again, moving the other to pop open the button on her jeans and push inside her panties, moaning when she found Callie dripping wet.   
“Calliope,” she gasped, drawing her fingers through the slick folds, watching Callie’s eyes flutter closed, “Look at me,” she demanded. When Callie met her gaze, she thrust two fingers inside her without warning, causing her girlfriend’s mouth to fall open. She slammed her fingers in and out of her, adding a third, watching Callie’s head fall back against the wall with a loud moan.   
One of Callie’s legs came up to wrap around Arizona’s waist, and she released Callie’s wrist in order to hold it up, gaining leverage as she fucked Callie hard against the wall, the force of her thrusts and the hand under her thigh holding her up as her legs began to shake.  
Arizona positioned her thumb over Callie’s clit, massaging it in rough circles, feeling her clamp down around her fingers almost instantly. Arizona held her girlfriend up as she came with a loud wail, the sound of Arizona’s name in Callie’s throaty voice echoing around the apartment.   
Arizona slowly lowered both of them to the floor, Callie panting and shaking and crying out when the blonde slowly extracted her fingers. They stayed in a tangled heap for a long moment before Callie lifted a hand and placed it against Arizona’s cheek.  
“I’m sorry, Arizona,” she whispered, “You’re right.” Arizona shook her head and pressed her lips against Callie’s gently, then lowered them to sooth the many bruises and bite marks that covered Callie’s chest and neck.   
“You were doing what you thought was right, Calliope, you don’t have to apologize for that.”   
Callie smirked at her, “I think you might actually be a better lesbian than I am, though, after that…”   
Arizona laughed and leaned forward to kiss her again, “Well, this would be a perfect opportunity to disprove that theory.”


End file.
